


Bite Me

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fae & Fairies, Idk its spooky day, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Vampire Donghun really likes human Junhee because he smells good and doesnt think of vampire as cartoony things
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be out only a few hours from this after I get home from work
> 
> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Donghun has had a love/hate relationship with Halloween for decades. Mostly he hated the 'vampire' costumes people wore, people didn’t  _ believe  _ in vampires anymore so the image they had was so cartoony. Every year Donghun wanted so badly to attack everyone in their stupid costume and show them what a real vampire was. Living for over a century really tests your patience, especially when you're permanently 27. Still as much as he hates vampire costumes he still went to the neighborhood Halloween party, his costume was a "old timey student" (he wore clothes from when he was human). People complimented how real and accurate his outfit looked. Donghun just smiled at them giving small thanks, he didn't plan to stay long just long enough to meet the new guy who moved in down the road from him the week prior. Donghun walked around looking for an unfamiliar face, when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Look I wasn't even talking to you but all I said was  **if** vampires were real they wouldn't dress like  **that** ," the voice sounded irritated, Donghun easily spotted the owner of the voice in a man dressed in all white with blood splattered all over him and red contacts 

"Let me guess you're an accurate vampire?" the drunk Dracula knock off guy said got in the man's face

"No I'm 'I haven't finished unpacking so here's what I wore when I was an extra in a zombie movie'" 

"Then what do you think a vamp would look like?," Dracula snapped. Donghun hated the word 'vamp' but he started to walk over to break up the potential fight

"Normal people, maybe with fangs? But they dress like normal people! Why would they advertise that they are dangerous?! That is stupid," zombie stated as Donghun got to them behind zombie. Dracula got very pissed by the statement and moved like he was going to swing at the zombie. Donghun quickly moved in front of zombie and caught the arm his eyes turning from brown to inhuman purple 

"Don't you dare. Get lost or else," Donghun growled low enough the zombie wouldn't hear him and flashed his fangs. The Dracula fell backwards, eyes wide in fear before he scrambled up and ran away. No one would believe him, he's so drunk. Donghun calmed himself letting his eyes go back to the deep brown before he turned to the zombie "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for not letting him hit me...dudes so upset I don't like Dracula costumes...oh! I'm Junhee by the way! I just moved into the neighborhood," the zombie, Junhee, smiled. If Donghun had a heartbeat it would have skipped seeing his smile. 

"I'm Donghun, nice to meet you" 

"Nice to meet you too! At least someone here is sober and nice," Junhee laughed 

"Honestly I only came because they said the new neighbor was coming and I wanted to meet you"

"Well, I don't want to stay and you've met me so why do we sneak out of here"

"We are in a park we aren't sneaking out of anywhere"

"You know what I meant come on!"

"Fine, fine. Where will we go Junhee?"

"Let's escape first then decide '' Junhee smiled grabbing Donghun’s hand “Dude, your hands are FREEZING” Donghun shrugged and followed as Junhee pulled him away from the party. Once they were a good distance away from the party Donghun realized how good Junhee smelled. Donghun didn’t often feed from living people anymore opting to steal from blood banks and drink that, it was still good but it’s very different from the source. Donghun hadn’t smelled anyone with blood that smelled this good in over a decade, he could feel his fangs starting to grow. “So, where should we go?” Junhee smiled 

“I...I need to get a special drink from my house before we do anything,” Donghun said and started walking, Junhee followed him confused. Donghun got to his house and told Junhee to wait outside. He ran in and grabbed two bags from his fridge, he used to fill a tumblr and microwave it and the other he bit into drinking hungrily. Donghun hated cold blood but Junhee’s blood had such a strong smell that Donghun needed to drink right away. He finished the bag and got the warmed blood from the microwave putting the lid on the cup. He threw the bags away and wiped his face before going back out to Junhee. 

“What’s the drink? Is it good?” Junhee asked, looking at the cup curiously 

“It is...a health shake, for my anemia. That’s why my hands are so cold” Donghun lied. Junhee nodded and smiled “Did you think of anything to do?”

“Oh! Yes! Lets go walk around a graveyard, good Halloween activity to do. Plus we can get to know each other!” Junhee smiled excitedly 

“The closest graveyard is like 5 miles away, we will need to drive” Donghun stated, walking to his car. Junhee smiled and followed him. Donghun rolled the windows down before he even shut the door then started driving toward the graveyard. Donghun felt a little bad noticing that Junhee seemed cold as they drove, but he also knew if he rolled the windows up he would attack Junhee. Luckily the drive was very short, so they could get out, Donghun gave Junhee a jacket while they walked in the graveyard. Donghun was vaguely aware of other foot steps following them. Trying to focus on Junhee as he rambled about himself happily, while walking around looking at the sky. Suddenly Donghun felt the footsteps speeding up to them as they rounded a building, Donghun grabbed Junhee and shoved him against the wall and pinned Junhee to it and then turned keeping Junhee behind him with a low growl

“LEE DONGHUN! WE AGREED NO MORE KILLING HUMANS YOU STUPID VAMPIRE!” Sehyoon’s voice snapped as he ran up on him shifting into his usual look. Donghun eyes widen then he closes his eyes sighing heavily

“Yeah, yeah we did. Which is why I am just walking around with the new guy in my neighborhood. Not planning on feeding off him. Also why he DIDN’T KNOW YOU MORON” Donghun growled

“Vampire...what...I...what?” Junhee’s voice made Donghun sigh and turn around his eyes their inhuman purple which made Junhee gasp

“I am not going to hurt you, I just wanted to make a friend. That is Sehyoon, he’s a shifter. How did you know we were even here Yoon?” Donghun asked annoyed at his friend mostly likely ruining his chance at a new friend

“MAYBE I wanted to keep an eye on you since you haven’t been eating well lately and were going to be at a party full of humans! What was I supposed to think when you take him away from the party, to your house then to a GRAVEYARD?!” Sehyoon snapped 

“I suggested leaving and going to the graveyard,” Junhee said, stepping away from the wall. Donghun put his arm out to keep Junhee from walking in front of him. Even though he knew and trusted Sehyoon, he also had an already intense need to protect and take care of Junhee. Junhee now knowing what all they could do made it even more intense. 

“Oh...well I didn’t...know that” Sehyoon said slowly “Um, Channie and Kwan are coming I called them.”

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Donghun growled wrapping an arm around Junhee “Junhee don’t tell them your name”

“What? Why?”

“Byeongkwan is a Fae, he can steal your name” Donghun growled 

“Technically you just need to specify he can’t HAVE your name” Sehyoon clarifies 

“How?” 

“Basically they little shit will introduce himself then say ‘can I have your name’ and you tell him no. I still say give him a nickname to call you not your real name” Donghun sighed he heard the thumping of paws on the ground and without turning around sighed “Yuchan no jumping”. 

“A puppy!” Junhee squealed excitedly seeing the wolf come skidding to a halt, tail wagging excitedly

“A werewolf” Sehyoon clarified “That’s Yuchan” he said as Yuchan shifted into his human form. Donghun covered Junhee’s eyes while Yuchan put on shorts and a shirt he hand tied to his ankle 

“Woah! Hyung didn’t kill you that’s good! But now you know about us which isn’t good! But then again who would believe you if you said anything! So I guess it’s fine” Yuchan said excitedly once Donghun uncovered Junhee’s eyes. He was amazed at how well Junhee seemed to be taking all of this.

“Well I won’t tell anyone anyway, that would be rude” Junhee smiled. Then Byeongkwan appeared out of a portal in a circle of purple and dark red carnations, his appearance making Donghun tighten his arm around Junhee. Byeongkwan wasn’t trying to hide his Fae appearance, he was practically glowing; his eyes were orange, his skin covered in iridescent pink and yellow glitter, his hair color changing with sunset colors, his wings fluttering behind him lightly were also warm sunset colors. Junhee looked at him, his eyes wide in awe.

“Hi there, I’m Byeongkwan. May I have your name?” 

“No you can’t have my name”

“Oh you warned him? That is no fun” 

“You can call him Jun,” Donghun said, keeping his arm around Junhee. Junhee stayed close 

“So why are you attacking a human? I know the microwaved blood isn’t the same as from the source but we have an agreement no attacking humans” Byeongkwan asked eyeing the way Donghun was holding Junhee

“I’m not attacking him, Sehyoon misunderstood the situation”

“You just tried to steal my name” Junhee pointed out “Isn’t that the same thing?”

“Well yes, but people wouldn’t even know to miss you if I had” Byeongkwan shrugged and walked over to Sehyoon draping his arms over the shifters shoulders “Lover, we have discussed not jumping to conclusions have we not?”

“We have, but it was very suspicious” Sehyoon put his arms around Byeongkwan’s waist and leaned in to press a kiss onto his plump lips. Donghun sighed and drank from his cup; he still had an arm tight around Junhee. Junhee didn’t seem to mind as he put his head against Donghun’s shoulder looking at the three people. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were being disgustingly cute, Yuchan a hyperactive puppy running around to catch animals and bring them to show Donghun and Junhee he hadn’t even fully formed human letting his wolf ears and tail sticking out. Suddenly Yuchan froze his ear twitching.

“Channie?” Donghun looked, Yuchan growled lowly

“Someone is coming, they have a gun on them I can smell the powder” 

“We need to go” Donghun looked for a way out

“Go to my circle. I promise I won’t kidnap you, it's just the quickest way out,” Byeongkwan said, pulling Sehyoon to the fairy circle. Yuchan followed at his heels. Donghun growled irritated, and pulled Junhee with him

“No matter what you see, don’t talk to anyone else and don’t let go of my hand” Donghun said and they got in the circle. Junhee nodded innocently, intertwining their fingers. They got surrounded by a glowing light then they were standing in a forest. Junhee's eyes widened as he looked around soft glowing lights hung in the air, there soft gentle music seemed to be playing. Donghun felt Junhee’s fingers slipping from his and tightened his grip “Jun! Look only at me” Junhee blinked a couple times, the spell being broken he looked at Donghun confused “Kwan get us out of here now” Donghun snarled. Sehyoon was busy trying to keep Yuchan from running off, Byeongkwan waved his hand, a leash appearing for Sehyoon to hold onto Yuchan with.

“Stay with me you four, I will get us out of here soon but we have to move. The elders know I brought a human,” Byeongkwan looked around his warm sunset colors changing into darker shades of the normal colors. He started walking fast, Sehyoon dragging Yuchan and Donghun keeping a tight hold on Junhee’s hand. Byeongkwan was very much on high alert. Byeongkwan called out that it was only a little farther until the exit portal. Right before they reached the portal Byeongkwan tensed then turned around looking at Junhee “Donghun, bite him”

“What?! No!” 

“Donghun they are almost here! We won’t portal out in time. I can’t stop them! Do you want your human to die?! Bite him they won’t take your food from you” 

“It’s fine...just do it I’ll be okay” Junhee stepped closer and tilted his head, the smell of his blood getting more intoxication to Donghun and Junhee’s heart began to race. Donghun mumbled out an apology before pulling Junhee in and biting his neck. Junhee gasped and grabbed onto Donghun’s arms, Donghun moaned at the taste, one hand tangled into Junhee’s hair to hold his head at an angle while he drank the other wrapped around his waist. Donghun was only vaguely aware of the elders' arrival and Byeongkwan explained that Donghun was hungry and brought a snack, who was willing so they could hang out. Donghun pulled away from Junhee’s neck and looked at the elders snarling and holding Junhee close. Junhee mumbled incoherently and leaned on Donghun.

“Mine...only mine,” Donghun snarled, holding Junhee. It had been over a decade since he had actually fed off a human. The instinct of keeping his human was overpowering, Junhee was now his and no one could touch him. Junhee nestled his face into Donghun’s neck, still slightly dazed.

“Well fine, but get them out of here then” one of the elders looked annoyed at the fact they didn’t keep the human

“Yes sir” Byeongkwan said and pulled Sehyoon who dragged Yuchan with them “Hun, you need to come with us…”

“He’s mine…” 

“Yes, he’s yours but please come on,” Byeongkwan looked worried and almost regretful of making Donghun feed from Junhee

“Go home...Hunnie, ‘m tired” Junhee mumbled. Donghun looked at him, his face softening and he scooped him up bridal style. Donghun carried him to the portal, and Byeongkwan took them back to the human world. 

The portal took them to be in the backyard of Sehyoon’s home. Once they were in the human world Yuchan calmed down and looked around confused, whining slightly about how he hated the Fae World because it always made him more animalistic while he took off the collar. Then he noticed Donghun possessively holding Junhee, his eyes still their deep purple. Yuchan started to ask but Byeongkwan stopped him looking sad, gently Byeongkwan told Donghun he should take Junhee home. Donghun looked at them for a minute then nodded and walked away. Donghun took Junhee to his house wanting to be able to watch him and make sure he was okay, plus the possessive claim he felt over Junhee hasn't fully gone away. Donghun got home, and set Junhee in his bed fussing slightly to make sure he was comfortable then ran to his kitchen finding some food that would help Junhee and getting him orange juice. Donghun took care of his sweet little human until he fell asleep. Donghun stroked his hair and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before he headed to the living room to sleep on the couch.

Junhee woke a few hours later half expecting everything to have been a dream but he wasn’t in his own bed and going to the bathroom he would see the bite mark on his neck, proving it wasn’t. Junhee went to find Donghun who was still passed out on the couch after using the bathroom, Junhee shook him gently telling him to sleep in the bed. Donghun mumbled about not wanting to hurt him again, which confused Junhee because he was fine but he just insisted that Donghun join him in the bed and pouted until he got his way. Donghun followed him, seemingly very concerned about Junhee walking, Junhee wanted to ask why he was acting like that but he was tired and figured he would just ask in the morning and he got back in the bed. Donghun laid next to him but was very stiff, sighing Junhee snuggled up to him mumbling he likes cuddling when he sleeps. Donghun was having very mixed feelings, part of him wanted to cut Junhee out of his life because of how much he still wanted to feed from him but more of him wanted to kidnap Junhee away from the rest of the world and keep his pretty face and delicious blood all for himself. Donghun sighed and ran his fingers through Junhee’s hair on instinct, used to cuddling Yuchan who needed lots of petting to actually fall asleep. Junhee sighed happily and fell asleep quickly. Donghun looked at him, smiling softly. Junhee did seem to like him. However the smile quickly faded as he remembered that Junhee was probably under the influence of having his blood drunk. Humans enjoyed the feeling for some reason, Donghun sighed knowing soon Junhee would get over that then leave him. He would be called a monster again and might have to move which means leaving Yuchan and Sehyoon, Byeongkwan could easily travel to him. Eventually Donghun fell asleep holding Junhee. He had nightmares of being hunted and people trying to burn him while Junhee was always at a distance crying that he was a monster, screaming he’d get his friends next. 

Junhee woke in the early morning to Donghun crying in his sleep, worried Junhee started trying to wake him. Donghun woke growling and pinned Junhee to the bed, his teeth bared. Junhee’s eyes went wide and Donghun immediately recoiled from him. Junhee reached up to cup his face in his hands looking worried. Donghun tried to move away but Junhee asked him what had happened and why he was upset, he looked so concerned but when he tilted his head Donghun could see the bruise he had caused. Donghun tried again to pull away but Junhee wouldn’t let him, so Donghun told him about his nightmare and that the only reason Junhee felt any amount of care for him was because he had drunk from him. Junhee huffed and looked at him then said “You don’t know what I feel and trust me the things I feel for you are not exlcuslively ‘care’. Besides you bit me to save me, why on Earth would I be mad about that?”

“You have a bruise...from me this is why I don’t interact with humans”

“Dude, I could have ran away as soon as I knew what you were. I didn’t want to, I wanted to stay...I like vampires and you’re hot...it did feel really good when you bit me. Also I could have snuck out after I woke up here” 

“Junhee I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You won’t, I’m not a weak or delicate I can take care of myself and-”

“No Jun you don’t understand when a vampire feeds from a human after not doing it for a while we become attached, and your blood is sweet...it’s addicting I want more…” Donghun’s fangs started growing 

“Then take more, any time you want you can feed from me” Junhee tilted his head to the side

“No...Junnie I...I will be like a jealous boyfriend...and clingy”

“Then you can just be my jealous boyfriend” 

“Jun! You have known me for like a day!” Donghun looked at him half laughing half shocked at his sudden statement 

“And you are hot? And protected me from your friends? AND bit me even if you weren’t fully comfortable with doing it to save me? Also you are so so hot and I am so very gay” 

“You humans are ridiculous,” Donghun laughed. Junhee leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth 

“Yeah we are” Junhee giggles “But I am attracted to you, and I think dates are a fair trade for letting you drink from me. It doesn’t have to go anywhere, but we could try right?” 

“I suppose yes”

“Besides I do remember you very sexily growling that I am yours and only yours in Byeongkwan’s world” 

“I-Well listen I haven’t had blood from the source in like 15 years of course I would be possessive! Especially when you taste that good” 

“What does my blood taste like?”

“Sweet, like candy” Donghun thinks “And strawberries” Junhee laughed and leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

A year passed on them dating, Donghun only fed from him once a month, not wanting to hurt Junhee. The first time they slept together Junhee tried to get Donghun to bite him, Donghun refused, not wanting to lose control of himself. Junhee did still try every time they slept together but Donghun never did. Junhee wasn’t very surprised since every time Donghun did feed off of him Donghun became super fussy over him. Donghun usually would feed while they were on the couch, then he would scoop him up, take him to his bed and make sure he had the fluffiest pillows, and the fuzziest, warmest blankets. Donghun would bring him snacks and drinks and feed him and help him drink then would lay and cuddle Junhee pressing soft gentle kisses all over his face. Junhee didn’t mind being spoiled but he was already sensitive on his neck and Donghun drinking from him made him so, so very turned on. Junhee was sure the orgasm he would have if Donghun was fucking him while drinking from him would be the best he ever had in his life. Junhee headed over early on Halloween, they were going to spend the day together then head to a party with Yuchan, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. Junhee had told Donghun he wanted him to feed off him on their anniversary since that is what made them get together, he had a plan to dress in a very sexy costume. Junhee spent a while getting ready, most of that time was getting used to wearing his corset. Junhee had decided to be a bar wench, he was wearing fishnet stockings with thigh high boots, the skirt of the outfit barely covered his ass, the corset after a whole morning of slowly tightening had his waist cinched tightly. Junhee looked at his reflexion before he started his makeup, vaguely thinking how different the outfit would be if he had breasts. Still he thought he looked pretty sexy like this, he sat at his vanity and started putting on makeup going for a smokey eye, with a deep red lip. Junhee finished his makeup, chuckling softly, he had spent hours getting ready when his whole plan was to wear this in his boyfriend's house for less than an hour. Junhee grabbed a long coat to put on over his outfit struggling a little to get it buttoned all the way down because of his corset then he headed out to walk down the street to Donghun’s place. Once he arrived he knocked on the door, smiling at the memory of the first time he went over midday to see him then panicking because of the myth of them dying in the sun, Donghun had laughed and kissed his head telling him that they made that up so they wouldn’t be as noticeable. Donghun opened the door still in his pajamas, of course the pajamas were just sweatpants sitting low on his hips, Junhee almosted whined seeing that even if he had seen it so many times he was always so turned on by Donghun.

“Hey baby, you look amazing, why are you ready so early?” Donghun reached out to stroke his cheek, Junhee leaned his cheek into his hand before stepping inside

“Surprise, for you” Junhee said going to the bedroom, which pretty clearly gave away that it was a sexy surprise making Donghun smirk and follow him. Once they were both in the room Junhee began unbottoning his coat starting at the bottom, Donghun watched him smirking until he got the first glimps of the fishnets making his breath catch in his throat. Junhee smirked hearing it and started unbuttoning the coat even slower making Donghun growl. Junhee kept going slow until Donghun came forward and ripped the coat open the rest of the way tearing buttons off “Hun...my coat” Junhee whined trying to hide how much that turned him on. 

“I’ll buy you a new one” Donghun muttered while taking in the image in front of him “Is this my anniversary present? Because if it is, it is the best present ever. You’re so fucking sexy Junnie” Donghun pulled Junhee in and kissed him roughly. Junhee was basically putty in his hands letting Donghun manhandle him however he wanted. Junhee wasn’t sure when they ended up on the bed but Donghun had the skirt lifted up and was spanking him 

“Hun...please...drink while you fuck me...just this once please” Junhee whimpered. Donghun looked at him and sighed, Junhee worried that he had ruined the mood. However Donghun pulled the corset tie and got it off him before flipping him onto his back, rubbing his hand over his panties, making Junhee moan softly grinding his hips up.

“Just this once baby, I just don’t want to hurt you...and if I lose control during I might...I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you” Donghun looked at him worried, Junhee leaned up and kissed him softly

“You won’t hurt me Donghun, I trust you more than anyone else” Junhee mumbled. Donghun looked at him softly “But you should know by now I do enjoy being hurt in bed” Junhee added with a smirk, Donghun muttered that wasn’t what he meant but kissed Junhee as he grinded against him. 

Donghun stripped the rest of Junhee’s clothes off roughly. Junhee heard something, probably his fishnets, rip; but he couldn’t be bothered to care because he only cared about feeling Donghun’s hands all over him. Junhee whined as he felt Donghun pull away even though he knew it was to get lube, they didn’t use condoms anymore because Junhee liked the feeling of Donghun cumming deep inside him. Donghun poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers then leaned in and kissed him passionately as he slowly pressed one finger into him, he didn’t wait long before he added the second and third fingers stretching Junhee open quickly because he did know how much Junhee enjoyed him being rough. Junhee was already a moaning mess under him tears prickling at his eyes as he begged for more. Donghun pulled his fingers out and put lube on his aching erection, taking his time so he could watch Junhee squirm and whine. Donghun jerked himself a few times watching his beautiful boyfriend whining and bucking his hips up desperately wanting attention before he lined himself up and thrust in hard, Junhee cried out his back arching but Donghun didn’t give him much time quickly going into fast, rough thrusts kissing at Junhee’s neck. Junhee was moaning inchorent words between screaming Donghun’s name. Donghun watched Junhee moaning and crying as he pounded into him, Junhee’s makeup was a mess it was so sexy to see him coming undone like that. When Junhee felt his orgasm building he started begging for Donghun to bite him. a small part of Donghun didn’t want to, he wanted to say he had changed his mind, but he looked at Junhee turning his head to give him better access to his neck. Donghun groaned feeling his fangs grow he leaned down and bit into his exposed neck while thrusting harder. Junhee let out a loud moan that Donghun was fairly certain his neighbors would be able to hear as soon as he started drinking. Junhee came pretty quickly after Donghun started drinking, Donghun kept thrusting and drinking while Junhee’s legs shook and he let out small whimpers. Donghun's mind was hazy, he knew he should stop drinking but he couldn’t make himself stop, Junhee’s blood was addicting normally but evenmore so while his blood was pumping so much harder from being fucked. Donghun finally came buried deep inside Junhee, the feeling making Junhee cum for a second time but his moan was weak. Donghun stopped drinking and looked at his boyfriend immediately realizing how much he had drunk. Junhee was pale and looked disorenitened 

“Fuck...Fuck no Junnie...I-oh fuck” Donghun pulled out and tired to figure out what he could do 

“Donghunnie...m’ head hurts....” Junhee mumbled, Donghun felt tears building in his eyes, the only one hundred precent sure way to save Junhee was to change him, but it wouldn’t be his choice

“Junnie, baby I’m so fucking sorry...shit” Donghun tired to think of what else he could do “Fuck I...I need to change you...I can’t lose you...fuck”

“Change? Be like you?” Junhee mumbled trying desperately to focus on Donghun wanting to reach up and confort his boyfriend 

“Yes...jesus I’m so sorry I knew I wouldn’t be able to control myself if I did this” 

“Be with you forever…’s kay, love you want to stay with you” Junhee gave him a weak smile, Donghun bit his own wrist and pressed it to Junhee’s lips telling him to drink, Junhee did slowly at first, then more hungrily. Donghun stroked his hair crying, after a minute Junhee fell back onto the pillows breathing heavily. Donghun laid with him pulling him close, crying as he could hear Junhee’s heart racing as he began to change. Donghun knew his heart would stop and he would go limp, dead until the sunset but that didn’t stop the way feeling Junhee die in his arms broke his heart. Even knowing Junhee would wake up didn’t make it any better, he did this to his boyfriend. He did this to someone he loved, he truly was a monster. Junhee’s body went cold, Donghun wanted to stay in the bed with him but he knew Junhee would need a drink as soon as he woke up. So he quickly ran to get one prepped to microwave and another prepped in a cooler to put in the room with them, then he got back in the bed pressing a soft kiss to Junhee’s forehead. 

When the sun finally set Junhee slowly opened his eyes, Donghun looked Junhee’s eyes were blood red. Junhee looked around, he could smell the blood bag, Donghun gave him the bag and rushed down to warm up the other cup, he got it done and went back to the room. Junhee had torn into the bag, him and the sheets were covered in blood, Donghun gave him the cup and Junhee started drinking that. Donghun wouldn’t look at him, which once Junhee finished his drink he noticed frowning. 

“Hunnie?” Junhee reached for him smearing blood on his cheek when he cupped them

“I’m a monster, I killed you....” Donghun tried to keep his head down but Junhee lifted his head to make him look him in the eye 

“Donghun, babe, you didn’t do anything I didn’t ask you too,” Junhee stated searching his face “I might technically be dead, but I’m still here, and we get to be together forever now. You aren’t a monster” 

“Junnie I-” 

“No, look at me. I love you, more than anything else in this world. You can show me the ropes of being like this, I can move in here. The only thing that will change about  **us** is that you don’t get to feed from me and I will definitely expect to see how much you’ve been holding back in bed” 

“Jun!” Donghun eyes went wide and he laughed “You aren’t really fully a vampire yet, that’ll take a week but don’t put out a challenge you will not be able to handle”

“I think I can handle it, besides I want it to hurt and you know that”

“Are you ever not horny?”

“Around you? No”

“I should text the others we can’t go to a party now, to many humans will be there”

“That’s fair, I think I just want to stay here anyway...can I borrow some clothes?” 

“Of course” 

Donghun got Junhee an oversized shirt and sweatpants before sending the text in the group chat, he didn’t mention that he had changed Junhee thinking it would be better to tell them in person. Yuchan was very pouty because he liked having his wolf ears out but could only do that in public on halloween. Donghun picked Junhee up bridal style and carried him to the living room, setting him on the couch. Junhee opened his mouth to ask for more blood, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Donghun went to let their friends in. Yuchan bounded in still as hyperactive little puppy like Junhee remembered, Sehyoon followed Yuchan holding Byeongkwan’s hand. 

“Junnie, are you dressed up as a vampire by wearing Donghun’s clothes?” Sehyoon jokes, but no one else laughed. Yuchan eyes were wide and Byeongkwan was looking from Donghun to Junhee and back, expectantly.

“It’s not a costume, Lover” Byeongkwan said, Sehyoon looked at him then back at Junhee then gasped 

“It...yeah” Donghun rubbed the back of his neck “Junnie wanted me to bite him during...anyway I lost control and drank too much but I didn’t want him to die….so I turned him”

“I agreed to it” Junhee said “Both parts, in fact I pressured him a little for the first part”

“Hyung! You know what this means?!” Yuchan dove onto the couch next to Junhee who shook his head “You can come to the parties for our kind now! Since Donghun hyung wouldn’t let you before cause you were human”

“Oh is that so?”

“I still don’t know if I will bring him. Junnie is too pretty and other people in our world are creeps” Donghun growled lowly

Junhee laughed, his life-or afterlife rather-would be very diffrent with this group. He didn’t mind, he got forever with the most perfect man ever, Donghun. Of course their friends were an added bonus, werewolves stopped aging while they were actively changing, Fae and Shifters were immortal basically. Junhee was sad that his family would die but that was a while off. Donghun looked at him then walked over and pressed a kiss to his forehead murmuring that he loved Junhee. Junhee blushed and looked up at him saying he loved him as well. 

Forever doesn’t seem so long when you have what you imagine is your soulmate by your side for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How ot4 met before they met Junhee

Sehyoon wasn’t a huge fan of being a shifter, he couldn’t get close to anyone because they were humans and they would die while he continued to live. He spent years of his life alone wandering, changing his outward appearance every couple decades. The first inhuman person he met outside of his family was Donghun, a vampire. Donghun and him quickly became close friends, finding it amusing that despite being immortal they were still actuall born the same year, 1693. Donghun was quicker at adapting to changes in the world than Sehyoon was but Sehyoon just played it off as being the weird outlandish art guy. Through Donghun, Sehyoon met other people similar to them but he still felt like he was missing something. Until one day in 1996 he was walking through the woods and stumbled across a Fae circle. Sehyoon knew from others they wouldn’t attack him since he wasn’t human, but they still warned not to enter a Fae circle and never to give them your name. However Sehyoon wasn’t one to take advice and he walked into the circle. Suddenly the most beautiful person he had ever seen was in front of him, wings and hair the color of the sunset, skin covered in pink glitter, eyes yellow and his lips full and beautiful. Sehyoon gapped at him for a minute in awe of his beauty.

“Hello, shifter, I’m Byeongkwan. Can I have your name?”

“I...no...Wow” Sehyoon stammered 

“Wow?” the Fae, Byeongkwan, laughed “Is that what I should call you, shifter?”

“Uh...sure. You’re pretty” 

“Well yeah, that is kinda our thing,” Byeongkwan tilted his head watching as Sehyoon stood there staring at him. Sehyoon was kinda awkward anyway but he felt like if he looked away Byeongkwan would disappear and he didn’t want that to happen “You’re staring, Wow”

“I...can we see each other again if I leave? I don’t have many friends outside of my best friend that aren’t human” 

“I suppose, most of my friends are Fae so why not, is your best friend also a shifter?”

“No Hun is a vampire” 

Byeongkwan told Sehyoon he had to go so Sehyoon left the circle, he went home and dove onto Donghun’s bed to wake him up. Donghun groaned and glared at him but Sehyoon didn’t care as he rambled about meeting Byeongkwan. Donghun then scolded him for going into a Fae circle, Sehyoon whined that he had been safe and that Byeongkwan wasn’t dangerous. Donghun tried to tell him that he shouldn’t try to find him again. Sehyoon told him that he couldn’t stop him, and if he died, he died. He was already over 300 years old, he’d lived long enough. Donghun hit him with a pillow and called him an idiot. 

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan would meet every couple months, Sehyoon walking into circles of purple carnations to summon him. Donghun had told him that purple carnations represented unpredictability, which fit Byeongkwan pretty well. The day that their relationship changed Sehyoon accidentally stumbled upon a circle of petunias not reallizing until he was already in the circle. A female Fae, with a blue and purple color palette, Sehyoon didn’t really know what to do. He didn’t give his name but the girl wouldn’t leave him alone. Suddenly Byeongkwan ran in front of him. His warm colors darkened, he growled for the other Fae to stay away from his Wow. Sehyoon looked confused but didn’t have time to ask before Byeongkwan dragged him away. Sehyoon followed happily even though Byeongkwan didn’t seem to be happy. Suddenly Byeongkwan whipped around his colors, still dark, and getting darker as he got angrier.

“WHAT FLOWERS AND COLOR ARE MY CIRCLES?!” 

“Purple carnations?”

“AND WHAT WERE THOSE?”

“Purple and blue petunias?”

“SO WHY WOULD YOU WALK IN THERE?” 

“I wasn’t paying attention, why are you so mad?”

“You could have DIED! I don’t want you to die….”

“Oh?” Before Sehyoon could say anything else Byeongkwan pulled him down and kissed him on the mouth. Sehyoon froze for a moment then kissed him back, Byeongkwan held the front of his shirt kissing while Sehyoon’s arms wrapped around him. They stood in the middle of the forest kissing for a few minutes then Byeongkwan pulled away.

“You aren’t allowed to die,” Byeongkwan stated look at him “You’re mine you can’t die”

“Oh...okay” Sehyoon pulled Byeongkwan back into a kiss. Sehyoon wasn’t sure how or when they ended up at a motel, Byeongkwan moaning underneath him, but he didn’t really care because the sounds coming out of Byeongkwan were so beautiful. When they finished and were laying next to each other, panting, Sehyoon turned to look at Byeonkwan words weighing heavy on his brain “Kwannie…” Byeongkwan looked at him to show he was listening “Is this a one time thing or are we...together?” 

“It…” Byeongkwan looks down then leans over and kissed Sehyoon softly “I don’t want it to be a one time thing, but we Fae are not monogamous…” 

“Oh-”

“I want to see you still, Wow, I just-”

“Sehyoon”

“What?”

“My name, it’s Sehyoon… And it’s fine we don’t have to be monogamous, i just didn’t want to lose you after tonight” 

_ Liar _ Byeongkwan thought eyes searching Sehyoon’s face, Fae couldn’t lie and they were very good at spotting lies, the lack of monogamy would just hurt him. Byeongkwan knew he should end it there, let Sehyoon go so he can be happy. However, Byeongkwan was selfish, he leaned in to kiss Sehyoon “I’ll give you a way to call me, that way we can meet up more often than we have. For just hanging out or for this. You can pick what you want Sehyoon, I am fine with anything if it’s with you”

That is how their relationship moved to the second stage; meeting up, having sex, making out or just hanging out. Byeongkwan hated himself more and more everytime he slept with Sehyoon, he knew he was hurting him. Byeongkwan always left right after Sehyoon fell asleep, always gave him a kiss on his cheek before he disappeared, it hurt Byeongkwan too. Byeongkwan had only once slept with someone else and it was only two weeks after he had slept with Sehyoon, having not heard from him during those two weeks, but it felt wrong. Byeongkwan hated feeling someong that wasn’t Sehyoon touch him like that, he couldn’t even get off from it. It had been ten years of them just having casual sex by the time Byeongkwan realized his feelings to their full extent. Byeongkwan had told himself the reason he didn’t want to sleep with anyone else was that it didn’t feel as good as it did with Sehyoon, then one day as he was laying in the bed watching Sehyoon sleep the realization hit him like a freight train.  _ I’m in love with him, I want to be only his and I want him to be only mine _ . As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Byeongkwan jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. Dressing quicker than he ever had before, he ran out of the room. Byeongkwan didn’t know if Sehyoon had other partners, he didn’t  **want** to know, but Sehyoon was so handsome even without shifting that Byeongkwan believed he would have. Especially after a decade of them just being friends with benefits, and this thought made Byeongkwan’s heart feel like it was being squeezed by invisible hands. The image of other men being able to touch, kiss and make love to Sehyoon hurt so much he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Byeongkwan didn’t understand it, the Fae were not supposed to fall in love, but he was so very in love with Sehyoon, and so very scared of that. 

Byeongkwan wanted to avoid Sehyoon, get rid of his feelings because he was certain Sehyoon wouldn’t feel the same. Yet he couldn’t resist the need to see him a week later when he got the call that Sehyoon wanted to meet. Byeongkwan was nervous, but he still went to Sehyoon and his usual meeting spot. When he stepped out of the circle Sehyoon was looking at it confused. Before Byeongkwan could ask why he saw it his circle was no longer just purple carnations, now were purple and dark red carnations. Byeongkwan prayed that Sehyoon didn’t know flower meanings because his circle was being a traitor and showing he was in love. Sehyoon didn’t say anything, just pulled Byeongkwan for a kiss. They ended up at a hotel, Byeongkwan tried to pretend he was fine but eventually started crying when Sehyoon moved to kiss his neck. Sehyoon pulled away and looked at him, concerned, hands immediately cupping his cheeks, his thumbs rubbing the tears away.

“Kwannie, honey what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I-I-”

“Kwan?”

“I love you, I’m in love with you” Byeongkwan cried “I know this just sex but…”

“Says who?”

“What?”

“It’s not just sex to me Byeongkwan, it never has been. I just wanted to be with you, if this was the only way I would take it” Sehyoon looked at him, with much softer eyes than Byeongkwan felt he deserved “I love you too, Byeongkwan.”

“You do? Really?” 

“Of course, I have loved you since before we ever slept together. I will continue to love you until you send me away, and even after that.”

“I won’t ever send you away” 

They didn’t end up sleeping together that night, Byeongkwan tried but Sehyoon said he wouldn’t sleep with him while he was crying. Of course Byeongkwan couldn’t stop crying, so they ended up cuddlding all night. Byeongkwan liked waking up curled up on Sehyoon’s chest, he almost snuck away in the early morning when he woke up, but then decided to stay. Sehyoon woke up about an hour later, and gave Byeongkwan a sleepy smile before kissing his head. Byeongkwan felt himself blushing and hid his face. Sehyoon sleepily asked when Byeongkwan had to go home. When Byeongkwan said he didn’t really have to go at all, Sehyoon confusedly asked why Byeongkwan always left before he woke up in the past. Times like these were when Byeongkwan wished he was able to lie, because he didn’t want to hurt Sehyoon. As it is, he can’t lie, so Byeongkwan told him the truth. Byeongkwan left because he was scared to get attached. Byeongkwan again expected Sehyoon to be mad, but Sehyoon just chuckled and asked him how that worked out for him. Byeongkwan pouted and pushed him away by the shoulder. 

Another 5 years passed while they were dating, Donghun wasn’t a huge fan of the relationship. Sehyoon wouldn’t let him meet Byeongkwan because of it, he told Byeongkwan while he did love him, he didn’t want him to meet someone who could be mean to him even if it was his best friend. Byeongkwan tried to reason that he was a big boy and could handle some dumb guy being mean. Sehyoon was still proctective, he didn’t like anyone being mean to his ‘Kwannie’. That changed one day when they were on date, Byeongkwan’s glamour just got rid of his unnatural coloring; his skin lost it’s glitter but stayed very fair, his eyes went from yellow to pale brown, his hair he left either pink, orange or yellow. Sehyoon liked his natural look but still found him beautiful like this. Donghun called while they were walking in a park, he very panickedly asked Sehyoon if Byeongkwan could heal a werewolf (he could) and if they could come over right away. Byeongkwan told Sehyoon to take him to Donghun, worried as to why he was so panicked. They went and Donghun pulled the door open before they could even knock, he was able to smell Sehyoon. Donghun was covered in blood, his face filled with painic. Not even waiting to be introduced to Byeongkwan, Donghun grabbed his wrist and dragged him into their place. Sehyoon followed them to Donghun’s room, shocked to see a young boy wheezing and bleeding heavily. His face covered in sweat, letting out soft whines. 

“What happened to him?” Byeongkwan asked going to the boys side

“He got in a fight I think? I don’t know, I was walking...I smelled blood and a wolf...and I found him...he’s just a baby”

“ ‘m not a baby....” the boy mumbled 

“Baby or not, can you tell me what happened?” Byeongkwan said to him then to Sehyoon and Donghun added “I need water and lots of rags, I have to figure out where he is bleeding from”

“Ummm…fight...not wolf...silver knife...stabbed…” the boy was trying to stay conscious. Donghun brought him the water while Sehyoon brought him the rags. Byeongkwan began working on cleaning the blood, the boy whined in pain. Donghun growled, Sehyoon smacked him in the arm.

“Stop growling vampire, I am helping him, it will hurt but I have to clean him to find the wounds to heal”

“One...only one...stomach...side….” the boy tried to point but ended up just flopping his left hand onto his ribs. Byeongkwan took that to mean it was on the left side. Focusing on cleaning there, he sucked in a sharp breath seeing the big wound.

“Did he stab you with a butchers knife??” Byeongkwan looked at the boy, who attempted to shrug. Byeongkwan started to heal the boy. Donghun was hovering over him, Byeongkwan understood he didn’t fully trust him. Most people don’t trust Fae, Byeongkwan finds this odd since they can’t lie, at most they can be tricky. “He will be fine, I won’t let him die” 

“How can I-” Donghun began 

“Fae can’t lie, Donghun. He said he won’t let the puppy die and he won’t” 

“Oh.”

“ ‘m not puppy” the boy mumbled slowly getting less out of it. Byeongkwan was very focused on healing the boy, his wound getting smaller and smaller as he worked 

“What’s your name?” Sehyoon asked 

“You can’t take it” The boy mumbles slightly panicked 

“I’m not a Fae, just my lovely boyfriend healing you. He can only take your name if he asks for it and he’s busy”

“Yuchan, what are you? You smell like Fae” 

“Well, I did call him my boyfriend, are you too baby to figure out why I smell like Fae? I’m a shifter”

“Gross Sehyoon!” Donghun hit him in the arm. Byeongkwan snickered and leaned back as he had finished healing Yuchan.

“We haven’t even done that today Yoonie~” Byeongkwan cooed going to hug him

“You are covered in blood Kwan don’t touch me” Sehyoon laughed pretending to push him away. Byeongkwan whined and kept trying to hug him “Shower is down the hall to the left, I’ll bring you some of my clothes to change into and wash yours, love” 

“Fine! But I want a kiss afterwards” Byeongkwan walked off pouting 

“Are you okay?” Donghun asked looked at Yuchan worried 

“Mmhm all healed, still kinda light-headed but I’ll survive, thanks for saving me”

“Of course. You’re only a baby”

“I am not”

“I’m several centuries older than you, yes you are” 

  
  


They became like a little family; single father Donghun with his baby Yuchan, the weird uncles Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. Halloween 2020 was when they added a new member, Sehyoon had been following Donghun after noticing him leaving a part with a human. Worried he had called the other two, turns out they were just hanging out. Still Donghun did end up dating his little human friend, they were cute together. Sehyoon was worried about the fact Junhee was a human, humans died very quickly. A year into their relationship, Donghun accidentally drank too much from Junhee and turned him into a vampire. Donghun was no longer a single father to Yuchan. The first year of Junhee being a vampire, Donghun was very regretful feeling like he had taken the choice away from him. Junhee was very insistent that he would have asked him to anyway at a later point, so they could stay together. 

Fae and Shifters are immortal 

Werewolves might as well be, they would start aging if they stopped using their powers

Vampires only could be killed by beheading. Which to be fair would kill almost anyone except Fae who would be mildly annoyed and Shifters who would just grow a new head, which is very gross to see.

They were a family forever and they wouldn’t want it any other way. 


End file.
